The Sylvester and Wile E. Coyote Show
The Sylvester and Wile E. Coyote Show is a spin-off show starring Sylvester and Wile E. Coyote. Plot This series stars Sylvester the Cat and Wile E. Coyote who live in a trash alley and try to find a place to live. Characters *Sylvester: The main protagonist of the series. He is Wile E.'s best friend and he always come up with ideas. He is talkative and speaks in a sloppery lisp, which bothers Wile E. His catchphrase is "Sufferin' succotash!" Voiced by Jeff Bergman. *Wile E. Coyote: The main deuteragonist of the series. He is very intelligent and is Sylvester's best friend. He also invents out of objects he find in the trash alley. When finding a home, Wile E. acts as a dog to fool people into thinking he's a dog. Voiced by J.P. Karliak. Episodes Pilot *The Cat and Coyote Who Found Shelter: Sylvester and Wile E. move in with Elmer, but gets competition with a kitten and a puppy. Episode list *New Home: Tired of living in the trash alley, Sylvester and Wile E. find shelter at a home, but unfortunately got kicked out later. *Stinkin' Rich!: Sylvester and Wile E. earn a lot of money from a performance act and start spending it on food. *Pet Store: Sylvester and Wile E. live in a pet store in hopes of getting adopted, but no one seem to want them. *The House of Sanctuary: On a rainy night, Sylvester and Wile E. find a house to live in, but problems start with Tweety Bird, Road Runner and Speedy Gonzales. *The Chase: Sylvester and Wile E. chase after Tweety Bird, Road Runner and Speedy Gonzales. *The Thunderstorm: On a stormy night, Sylvester and Wile E. try to find shelter. *Love at First Sight: Sylvester falls in love with Penelope Pussycat, and Wile E. helps him. *Timeboard: Wile E. invents a time-travelling board as he and Sylvester travel through time. *The Copycat: Sylvester starts imitating Wile E., which got on his nerves. *The Treadmill: Sylvester and Wile E. find a treadmill, and they decide to walk on it but get stuck. *Golden Egg: When a rare, golden egg is thrown out, it rolls to the trash alley and Sylvester and Wile E. fight over it. *Halloween Night: Sylvester is scared of Halloween and Wile E. helps him overcome his fear. *Home of Shelter: Sylvester and Wile E. find a house to live in, but get thrown outside in the nighttime. *The Life of a Mice and Bird: A mice and a bird decide to commit suicide, thinking they have nothing to do, and get Sylvester and Wile E. to eat them, but they refuse, thinking they're poison. *The Nightmare: Sylvester and Wile E. have a nightmare. *Night Before Christmas: Santa Claus stops by and pay a visit to Sylvester and Wile E., who are excited by his arrival and try to make him comfortable. *The Pizza: Sylvester and Wile E. encounter some pizza that dropped from a pizza truck, and as they enjoy themselves, they fight over the last slice. *The Pound: Sylvester and Wile E. gets captured by an animal catcher and sent to the pound. *The Old Abandoned House: Sylvester and Wile E. find a house that has been abandoned for years and decide to live in it, but later on, it gets demolished. *Trapped in the Zoo: Sylvester and Wile E. visit a zoo and get locked in at night. *The Vet: Sylvester and Wile E. get adopted by a famiy, and the next day, they take them to the vet to get a shot, as Sylvester and Wile E. try to escape. *A Crazy Family: Sylvester and Wile E. get adopted by a crazy family, and try to escape after seeing how unnormal, inconsiderate and non-civilized they are. TBA Trivia *The short The Cat and Coyote Who Found Shelter acted as the pilot episode of the show. *The sound of Sylvester meowing is actually archieved footage of Furrball meowing from Tiny Toon Adventures. *The sound of Wile E. barking like a dog is actually archieved footage of Bruno barking from the 1930s Bosko shorts. Category:Shows